paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Time And Relative Dimension In Space
Warning: This is a fake and humorus warning put here for humorous purposes only. This story contains high amounts of TARDIS and TARDIS swimming pool references. If you don't like TARDISes, then your a Dalek. This is the episode where . All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). K-9-5 belongs to me, inspiration for him comes from Doctor WHO. Milo is also my OC, my real world person maybe? When we last saw the PAW Patrol and other, K-9-5`s secret is discovered. It started out on an ordinary day. Little did the pups, robot, and Ryder know that this ordinary day would be anything but ordinary. Chase was getting suspicious of Milo, since Milo would sneak off every now and then. Chase: (wearing spy uniform) What is Milo doing? I'd better find out. (Climes into Milo's toolbox) Milo: Let's get back to fixing her. (Grabs his toolbox and sneaks off) Milo goes to a forest near the Lookout. After navigating through the forest, Milo comes across a random white, 2 doored, sliding door closet in the woods. Milo: I'm back. Let's get to work. (Opens the closet door after unlocking it and enters the closet) Well I can tell you one thing that was surprising about this closet. Inside it was a console room and corridors. There were bowl roundels on the walls. It was also very dark. Chase: (thinking) What is he doing? Milo: (takes out a flashlight from his pocket) Let's get these lights back on. (Turns on the flashlight, grabs the handle of the toolbox and walks through the door leading to the corridors and then went into some sort of engine room, then sets the toolbox down) Chase: (gets out of the toolbox) (thinking) Where am I? Milo: (working on a circuit) That should do it. All of the sudden, most of the bowl roundels emitted white light and filled this mysterious place with light. A few roundels remained off. Milo then removes the bowl roundels that remained off and replaced a light bulb that was behind them. Milo then picked up his toolbox and went to the console room, followed by a certain spy. Milo: Hmmmm. Eureka! If I cause it to change the desktop theme, it'll internally rebuild. (Presses a button, nothing happens except a TARDIS malfunctioning noise) Hmmmm. Ah-ha! The circuit must have been damaged. (Fixes the circuit) As the Tenth Doctor would say, Molto Bene. (Presses the button again) Ha! Well, what happened next really surprised the German Shepherd, but did not surprise the Timelord at all. The bowl roundels walls started to change to roundels that match the zero room, with the circular "bumps" like the Doctor's TARDIS (classic) had in it. There was a beam of energy that was going down the walls and changing the desktop theme, repairing this mysterious place in the process. The console had changed a bit and matches the Fifth Doctor's TARDIS console. Milo: Ha! I knew that would fix you! Chase: WHAT IS GOING ON?! Oops! Milo: Chase, your early for the revealment of my TARDIS. Chase: I was spying on you again. Milo: Please tell me you haven't found the swimming pool yet. Chase: But the swimming pool, it's at the Pup Park. Milo: Not that one. Lets take you home. Just then Chitty-Chitty-Bang-Bang appeared in the console room. Milo: Perfect timing. (Drives Chitty into a garage in the side of the console room) Alright then. She might shake a lot, but she hasn't done this in about a century. (Pushes buttons, flicks switches, turns dials, and types on a keyboard) Chase: What are you doing? I thought you were taking me back to the Lookout. Milo: I am. Now, finally, the Dematerialization Lever! (Pulls down the Dematerialization lever) The column in the middle of the 6 paneled control panel started to go up and down. (TARDIS dematerialization sound effect in the background) At the Lookout, one second after Milo's TARDIS dematerializes, the TARDIS with Milo and Chase materializes at the Lookout, and the TARDIS disguises itself as a toy chest for one second, then disguises itself as a closet. Milo: (opens the door) Chase, we arrived. They exit, and Milo and Chase observe the outside, Chase runs back in and out and in and out. Chase: It's bigger on the inside. Milo: Yes she is. (Strokes his TARDIS) There must be something wrong with her Chameleon Circuit. Chase: What's that and why does it look like a closet? Milo: It's camouflage and the Chameleon Circuit is what changes the exterior to match the surroundings. I'll have to check it out. She is actually a type 97 TT capsule, aka a type 97 TARDIS. Chase: Okay...? The other pups, robot, and Ryder come over. Ryder: We heard an engine sound coming from over here and came to see what it is. Skye: Yeah. Why is there a closet there? (Points to Milo's TARDIS) Milo: I fixed my TARDIS. Come on in. (Opens the door for them) They go in, except for Marshall, who becomes a puppy bowling ball and knocks everyone, except for K-9-5, since he activated hover mode just in time, down. Marshall: Sorry. Everyone except Marshall and K-9-5: It's alright. Everyone except Chase, K-9-5, and Milo: It's bigger on the inside. Milo: (after getting back up) She's called the TARDIS. That stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Let me give you a tour. After that, Milo gives them a tour of his TARDIS, showing them the swimming pool room, zero room, art studio, lab, kitchen, living metal tree room, and more. When they got back to the console room, Milo decides to check if his TARDIS can still travel through time. Milo: I need to test my TARDIS's ability to travel in time, so you pups and human and robot need to leave. I'm just taking a trip 5 minutes into the future. The pups and Ryder exit Milo's TARDIS. The only one who was still in there was Milo and K-9-5. Milo closes the door, not realizing K-9-5 was still aboard, sets the coordinates and pulls the dematerialization lever. Screen goes black, and in white letters, it says "To Be Continued." Previous: The Secret of K-9-5 Next: The Stolen Earth/The Journey's End (PAW Patrol experience) Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover